The Harry Potter Compendium:Department of Mysteries/FA queue checklist
The Harry Potter Lexicon > The Harry Potter Lexicon:Department of Mysteries > Category:The Harry Potter Lexicon Department of Mysteries Successful nominations Once an article has two supporting Unspeakable votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article can be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." To place an article on the FA queue: *Ensure the Unspeakable approval template has been added. If not, add the following to the comments section: *Cut nom from FA page (save it somewhere, since it'll be pasted later). *Remove from article page and add to the top of the article. *Add to the article talk page. *Paste nomination into redlink on the above template, using . *Add article to FAN history, giving start and end dates (yyyy/mm/dd) and outcome with link to archived vote. *Add article to The Harry Potter Lexicon:Featured articles and update count. Failed nominations Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month can be eliminated from the nominations list by the Department of Mysteries. FANs can be closed prematurely if they fall below the required standard and cannot realistically be fixed. Doing so requires a quorum of at least 2 Unspeakables approving the removal of the nomination, and less than 1 opposed. Any Unspeakable can prematurely close a FAN without the need for a vote if it is requested by the nominator. Voting to remove To initiate a vote to remove a nomination, add the following under the FAN's comments section: Vote to remove nomination (Unspeakable only) The Unspeakable who initiates the vote should state clearly why the nomination should be removed. All Unspeakables should use the template when voting, and clearly indicate whether they support or oppose removing the nomination. Removing failed nominations To remove a failed nominee from the FAN page: *Cut nom from FA page (save it somewhere, since it'll be pasted later). *Remove from article page. *Add the *Paste the nomination into the redlink on the above template, using *Add article to FAN history, giving start and end dates (yyyy/mm/dd) and outcome with link to archived vote. Overriding FAN objections Unspeakables have the power to strike objections on the Featured Article nomination page provided the objection has been addressed and the original objector has been absent for at least a week after an "objection addressed" comment is left on the FA nom page, but only with a quorum of at least 2 Unspeakables approving the removal of the objection, and less than 1 opposed. Additionally, FA objections can be struck by an Unspeakable (as well as by any admin) if they do not fall under one of the rules. No vote is required. To initiate a vote to override an objection, add the following under the FAN's comments section: Vote to strike objection (Unspeakable only) The Unspeakable who initiates the vote should state clearly which objection needs striking and why. All Unspeakables should use the template when voting, and clearly indicate whether they support or oppose overriding the objection. When the decision has been taken to override an objection, add the following as a comment under the objection, in addition to striking it: